memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Terra Nova inhabitants
The following is a list of unnamed Novans, inhabitants of the Terra Nova colony and descendants of the personnel. Named * Akary * Athan * Jamin * Nadet Unnamed Attacker This man watched the landing party from walking through the abandoned colony. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, who was ordered to walk the perimeter, saw this Novan moving in the forest and chased him through the forest and several clearings into a cave. When Jonathan Archer and Malcolm Reed followed him into the cave until they arrived in the gutting room, he attacked the two by using a projectile weapon. Reed fired his phase-pistol at him and he fell on the ground. Later, at the entrance of the cave, he attacked Travis Mayweather but was stunned by T'Pol. ( ) on location at the Polsa Rosa Ranch and on Wednesday on Paramount Stage 9. The call sheets are listing him as "Stunt Novan".}} Guards These two men were encountered by Captain Archer and Malcolm Reed in the gutting room where the hid near the ceiling behind a ledge. The first attacked the two Starfleet officers by using a projectile weapon after they stunned another attacker. Later, these two disarmed Captain Archer and Doctor Phlox and brought them to the gutting room where they guarded them and Malcolm Reed. ( ) on location at the Polsa Rosa Ranch and on Wednesday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 9.|One of their costumes was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Novan guard 1.jpg|''Played by Dieter Horneman'' File:Novan guard 2.jpg|''Played by Redondo Philip'' Man This older man was seen sitting in an underground tunnel. He used a small object as a wind instrument, blowing into it. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9 and is listed as "Older Novan" on the call sheet.|In the script of "Terra Nova", this Novan male is referred to as being "in his 50's".}} Woman This woman was seen in a tunnel using a Digger skull as a musical instrument when she performed with several other Novans. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9 and is listed as "Novan Female" on the call sheet.|Her costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. |In the script of "Terra Nova", this female is described as being "in her 20's".}} Youth These three youths – one male teenager, a girl, and a boy – were sitting in an underground tunnel. Each of them blew into a small object, using it as wind instruments. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9 and are listed as "Novan Teen" and "Novan Kids" on the call sheet. Susan Reccius worked as their on set teacher.|The costumes of the boy and the girl were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Also sold off was the leather vest worn by Chad Evans. |In the script for "Terra Nova", only the male teenager and one of the younger Novans were described as using musical instruments, though all three youths do so in the episode.}} File:Novan teen.jpg|''Played by Chad Evans'' File:Novan girl.jpg|''Played by Trinity Drayton'' File:Novan boy.jpg|''Played by Moses Storm'' Novans, List of